Puberty
by Aspicientis
Summary: After Mei Chang is gone for two years, Al is in for something surprising. AU High School, AlXMei oneshot. T for Ed's potty mouth.


**I thought of this at around 5 in the morning and wrote it during that time. If it's weird, blame insomnia. **

**Also, I'm grounded from my laptop for a few more days; I just snuck on here to upload this. I currently have an idea for a Fairy Tail fanfiction, so… *rubs hands evilly***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, OR Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I own… nothing. :'(**

Al looked at the towering school, Central City High, before him. Last year, as a freshman, it had been nerve-racking. But now a year wiser, it looked more friendly. Well, as friendly as a high school could ever be.

His older brother, Ed, was dragging his feet, huffing, "I don't want to go to school."

Al shrugged, and looked around for any familiar faces. He saw one and waved. "Hey, Maes!"

The junior turned around. "Ed! Al! It's great to see you! This is my girlfriend, Gracia!" He motioned his hand toward a girl with honey colored hair and emerald eyes. "Oh, she's absolutely amazing, charming, beautiful, kind... Like a maiden in-"

"We get it, Maes," Ed sighed. "You said the same thing when we met her a year ago. And you repeat it about every two weeks... Dear god, Gracia, how do you deal with him?"

Maes feigned a hurtful look and Gracia just laughed. Suddenly, Maes lightened up, waving his hand frantically at someone behind Ed and Al. "Hey, Roy!"

Ed whipped his head around to see a black haired, black eyed teenager stroll up. "Hey, Hughes. How's it been?"

"Bastard," mumbled Ed. Roy just ruffled his hair playfully. Ed hadn't really gotten waller in the past few years, and Roy liked to point it out by using his head as an armrest.

"Hey, shrimp!"

Ed started screaming something incoherent and shaking his arms in the air. Everyone tuned it out, as they had gotten used to it.

"So," Hughes tried changing the topic, speaking loud enough over Ed's trash talking. "You ask her out yet?"

Roy looked like he didn't get like he wanted for his birthday. "No..."

"Did you fuck up again?" questioned Ed, chuckling.

"What'd you do?" Maes asked.

"I kinda told her butt looked big in the pants she was wearing..."

"You DUMBASS!" Ed had to balance himself to keep from falling to the ground laughing. "Why would you say that to a GIRL?"

"She asked how she looked in them! I was trying to be honest!" Roy blushed. "I was gonna apologize and ask her out after that, but..."

"What idiot would tell a girl her ass is big and then ask her out?" snickered Ed.

"At least he has the courage to," Al defended Roy. "You can't even ask out Winry."

Ed turned red and clenched his fists. "Al! You're supposed to be on MY side! Also, Winry and I are just FRIENDS!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know," smirked Maes.

"HA. HA. HA," Ed sarcastically spat. He spun on his foot and looked away, crossing his arms.

"How immature," Roy mused. "Anyway, Al, you're just a year younger, right?"

He nodded. "I'm now a sophomore."

"Okay," said Roy. "Did you get Mrs. Curtis for science class?"

"Yeah, fourth hour, why?" A confused look came into his golden eyes.

"She's scary," Roy said. Al sweatdropped.

"I don't think she's that bad," Ed commented in. "You know, for a teacher."

"No one asked your opinion, Ed," Roy spoke.

Ed turned right back around and muttered something along the lines of 'Bastard with a god complex'.

"I don't really-"

"ALPHONSE!" Al turned around to see a girl jog up to him. "I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Al blinked. "Wait... Mei Chang?" Mei had been over in Xing for two years, moving right after the 7th grade, to live with her grandparents while her parents had some important business. Before she had left, she and Al had been the best of friends.

The girl nodded. "Yep!"

Al nodded, taking her in. She looked A LOT different. She was a lot taller, as she had been really tiny before she had moved (even shorter than Ed!), and her face wasn't as round, she looked more like an adult. Also... her, you know, chest... Well, it had gotten bigger.

_Don't look_, Al told himself, _Don't. Look._ He concentrated on her charcoal eyes, bright and eager to see her old friend.

"Mei Chang? That tiny girl that used to always hand out with Al?" Roy glanced at Al, then Mei, and raised an eyebrow. "You've changed a lot."

"Yeah," deadpanned Ed. "Your boobs got waaay bigger."

Mei's eyes sparked with anger as she kicked Ed in the face, knocking him to the ground. "YOU LECHER! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT TO A LADY! YOU PERVERTED BEAST! SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!" Mei started to rant as Ed had blood dripping down his nose and was _probably_ unconscious on the sidewalk near the school's entrance.

"Hypocrite," muttered Roy.

"He kinda deserved that one," Al whispered.

Soon, though, the first bell rang, and the first day of the year started, leaving Ed abandoned at the front.

**Well, you like? If so, leave a review! :3**


End file.
